The years without you
by masterofwar232
Summary: Ash left all of his pokemon behind with his friends May, dawn and brock after loosing the shinnoh finale against paul. May moved to pallet town in hope to see ash again. she waited for four years. advanceshipping AaMayl Sato/haru. Rated t for teen.
1. I miss you

**Hello guys! it has been a while since you heard from. Well i had a reason i improved my english very well.**

**i hope you will enjoy this story**

**implanning to update it twice in a month or more.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

A cold breeze set up a hill, where a lonely girl was laying.

'Sigh' let the brunette out, 'I wonder where he is, it's been four years since he left.'

'I never should have left him for the yerk Drew' she said with anger in her voice.

The girl look at her pokenav and was surprised 'Wow it's getting late, I'll better head home for pallet town before my dad get worried.'

Meanwhile on the way home the girl with the green bandana got flashbacks from the good times with het closest.

'why do I feel this way about him?' she asked herself.

'_Did I fall in love with him?, no it can't be he's only my friend nothing more'_

she tought. Suddenly she's greeted by a small yellow mouse pokemon

'Pika pikachuu? '(Are you feeling alright May?)

'No Pikachu im not' she replied. 'it's just why would he left, without telling any off his fiends and leave all of his pokemon behind, it's not him' suddenly she felt tears running down on her cheek. 'No I can't ash wouldn't want it'

'I'll bring you back to professor Oak Pikachu' 'pika' the little mouse said happily.

-_flashback_-

'I can't believe I lost to PAUL I mean is he's the biggest ****** off al times' Said a angry black haired boy while punching into a tree.

'Ash'said a calm voice behind him, 'please calm down I don't want to see my best friend in this way' said the girl with a green bandana.

'May leave me alone please I need time to think' Snapped the boy back while running away.

'Ash' May sighed.

_end flashback_-

'Professor Oak? Are you here'

'Yes May I'm in the back.'

'Professor can I drop off Pikachu here for a few days?'

'Sure May but isn't it better that you keep him with you' Said the old man.

'why should I keep him with me?' Said May surprised

'Since Ash is your best friend, and Pikachu won't feel alone. Pikachu is the closest to you after Ash'

'Okay Professor if you want it.'

'May may I ask what's wrong with you, I haven't seen you happy since you left Ash'

'Well, I miss him a lot.'she answered.

'I should get going home professor see you later'

_Mean while somewhere in Kanto_ –

'May I will see you soon' said a tall man dressed into a large black hooded cape.

'Master is there a problem?'

'No I was just thinking about a old friend and stop calling me master'

'Okay master'

_back in pallet town_ –

'May where was you, I thought we had agreed you would be home at 8.00 PM' Said a large man.

'But dad'

"No buts young lady to your room now!'

'Norman isn't it to hard to punish may when she is already depressed?'

'I know Caroline'

'Isn't that your phone ringing Norman'

'yeah I'll pick it up' 'Hello with Norman'

'Hello Norman we haven't talk in about four years'

'Who is this' asked Norman.

'Don't you recognise my voice anymore'

'Well no but tell me your name now or I'll hang up'

'It's Ash' 'Ash? Where are you May is worried to death about you!'

'I know Norman I'm keeping a eye on her with my pokemon'

'how' said the questioned Norman.

'No need to tell Ash im glad you called'

'Norman I have a question'

'Go ahead'

* * *

**Whoa who's that man in the cape.**

**And why does Ash call norman?**

**Pretty strange isn't it.**

**'RYAN IM GONNA GET YOU IF YOUR NOT TELLING ME WHERE ASH IS!'**

**This doesn't sound good May is really upset.**

**well i've got to run before May smashes my head Bye!**


	2. Lonely

**Hey, guys i must thank you for your feedback**

**i'll save the talking for later i hope you will enjoy it cause it a new experince since i stopped making AMV's**

* * *

'Capture compleet, okay pidgeot can you take us to pewter city? I got to see a old friend off mine' said the pokémon ranger in the black cape.

The pokémon nodded and land nearby the ranger. 'Hop on lucario you won't walk the whole way when we can fly' said the ranger while looking with a'I know that you want' face.

'But master I can't ' the ranger interrupted the pokémon with saying 'Stop calling me master now get on' as the pokemon hopped on pidgeot it took off heading to pewter city.

_Pallet town_ –

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this danc**** -**

'Even my favourite song can't cheer me up' told the young girl herself while walking up on her balcony she looked down the road linking her house and that off Ash'

The house was as dark as ever since ash's mom left and moved in with her husband on a farm just outside the town

'I guess I can take a look once more at ash's room'

she sneaked down the stairs while finding her parents fallen asleep on the couch she quickly moves to the door and then quietly closed it.

'Maybe I'll stay there trough the night'

she have done it multiple times when she was feeling she just got heartbroken she grabbed for the keys she got from miss Ketchum when she was about to move outside the town

_'promise you'll give these to ash when he get's back home' the woman asked while May nodded 'I'll do maybe I will clean the house sometimes to!' she mentioned while both fell in a huge laughter._

May opened the door put off her shoes and began walking up the stairs then she spotted ash's room she let out a sigh when opening the door, when walking in she saw a study desk with some sealed badges which became all dusty. She walked over to them and whipped the dust off the badges.

'Why would he leave all this behind' she asked herself while letting her fall on the bed just besides the desk she quickly doze off on the soft bed.

Hours passed since May entered the room and sun light reached trough the dusty windows waking up the girl. She let out a yawn while looking on her watch suddenly she screamed

'No please my parents are gonna kill me if they find out if im not in my room.

She grabbed her stuff and left the house. She runned down the road like her life depends on it, while finding her at the front door it opened.

'Dad' she gulped 'May where was you?'

'well I was at ash's house' she hastily answered

'well okay but as punishment' while her dad was saying his sentence May thought_ ' I hope it's not cleaning duty again'_

then she snapped back to reality when she heard the word Ash. 'wait what did you say dad?' '

I said, you won't get to hear what ash had done in these four years'

the large man grinned 'Dad don't do this to me I want to know!' May shouted back but the man didn't hear her he was already inside the house.

May also walked seeing her little brother max on the television,

"What is Max doing mom?' she asked her mother sitting on the couch just in front of the TV,

'Max is completing the silver conference' May looked stunned at the TV '_His fighting style it looks so familiar, is it dads'_ she shook her head _'No maybe that from me I mean he seen much of my contest'_ she thought_ 'I like to take credit but it's not my style although mine style is much like ash's'_

then

She realized that it was ash's fighting's style.

* * *

**Yeay for me for another crappy cliffhanger **

**yeah i know this chapter is short and it would be between one or two chapters until ash shows up**

**i must say this is one off the boring chapters but hey i don't care you must read it :P**

**Anyways I'm not pleased in the way Norman comes out of the chapter he's a bit mean is he?**

**Well stay tuned for chapter three soon!**


	3. A new suprise

**Hello it's me again, i know i should have updated but hey life isn't fair. **

**I got a job and I'm training to get passed the health exams of the Dutch army which is very hard to considering I have a broken toe right now -.-**

**Anyways, I wanted to do something again with advanceshipping, but sadly I lost my note book which had the main plot in it so I'll just have to think of something new.**

**I'll hope you enjoy this brand new chapter.**

* * *

-Pewter city-

"Finally were here Lucario"

"Were are we master?" The Dog like pokemon replied.

"Pewter city gym, where a old friend Brock lives."

"Brock?"

"Yes Brock, he's a old friend of mine, I used to travel with him in the Kanto, Jhoto Hoenn and Shinnoh."

"Do you mean that great cook you talked about?" Said the pokemon with a puzzling expression on it's face.

"Yup" The ranger simply replied while walking towards the grey gym. (**A/N correct me if I'm wrong I don't remember much of Pokemon since it's gone off TV with Disney XD took over, Crap channel if you ask me .)**

While walking into the gym the ranger noticed it was all deserted.

"Mmhhh, where did everybody go to?"

"Who is there?" shouted a large male with brown spikey hair.

"The gym is closed for the week"

"Brock is that you?" The ranger asked.

"Yes, so who are you before I'll decide to let Steelix attack you"

"Jeez, what a way to greet an old friend Brock"

"Ash? Is that really you?!"

- Maple residence-

"Tring tring"

"May can you get the Phone please?"

"Yes Dad" "If you want" she muttered.

"Hello, your speaking with May Maple"

"Hello May, it's Prof. Oak speaking"

"Hi Professor, how can I help you?" She asked

"I Wanted to speak with you because of your Bulbasaur She has –"

"Is something wrong with her?!!' she roughly shouted before Prof Oak could finish his sentince.

"No everything is good, very good I was just calling because your Bulbasaur just became a mother"

"What!!!" She jumped in the air of excitement. "Who is the lucky father?"

"Tracy and I are not sure yet, but we think it's Ash Ivysaur, he can be found quite a lot around the nest"

"Can I come and see them?"

"You can but your Bulbasaur is really protective everytime we got near we got tackled away, but since you are her trainer you can try"

"I'll come right away professor"

She hung up the phone took her bag, and ran off to the lab.

* * *

**Yup I know, short chapter but this is mainly a sweet holder since I wanted you to know im back to writing again.**

**Well, we still don't know who this "Ranger" is, but I left a big clue well, I think you can guess it already.**

**This was all for today, Expect more the coming weeks ( I hope)**


End file.
